


Deviant Spirit

by CA500



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Espionage, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA500/pseuds/CA500
Summary: Androids and viral weaponry are highly sought after on the Black Market. With so few regulations in place on tech companies, corruption is rampant.The BSAA is informed of a terror cell targeting their personnel and facilities. They struggle to figure out the identity of their unsolicited informant as they combat the shadowy group ‘WVC’ and their seemingly random patterns of attacks.The fateful meeting would also be the first encounter between deviant and mankind.(Alternate Universe - RE6 incident did not occur; future tech universe. Takes place before the Android Revolution.)
Relationships: Chris Redfield/AG900, Chris Redfield/Agent, Chris Redfield/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Deviant Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am here to share my crackship in an alternate universe I think about too much. The rating and tags will increase as the story progresses. 
> 
> Here’s to you, Agent. The man that Capcom forbade from using his full power... and opening doors.

  
_December 24, 2012_  
_23:47_

The android’s visor reflected the facility below his scouting point. He’d been purchased by a spy ring that had unfortunately, underestimated the intelligence of the model AG900. With the proliferation of technological companies; many also had a hand in the black market. They were careful to cultivate and maintain their straight laced public image of selling domestic, commercial, military and police force droids though. The general public was none the wiser of the backroom meetings and illicit sales.

And with each new iteration of unregulated, advanced and downright experimental machine there were always a few kinks in the programming.

Case in point; the AG900 unit. It was a prototype not intended for the market, but the cash the up and coming terror cell WVC offered made them happily deliver.

What they hadn’t counted on was the damn thing immediately rebelling upon activation and rejecting orders to infiltrate the North American BSAA base. They dropped AG900 in the vicinity and were horrified to realize the machine had gone AWOL on them. Up until then, it had been guaranteed that androids would obey without question and without fault. Imagine the horror of realizing a state of the art mercenary, infiltration and investigative unit running amok!

From this distance the AG900 was able to hack the BSAA network with little effort. However, he instead composed an encrypted message for the leadership.

‘Your organization is under threat,’ the unit wrote few words, and attached evidence he’d stolen from his “employers.”

And then, he’d completely vanished from the scene.

The man who’d designed AG900 would surely be proud, if he hadn’t just been killed by his company’s hired muscle.

_February 24, 2013_  
_06:12_

“This is Delta! Five injured! Tracking enemy reinforcements; we need fire support, over!”

Alpha Team were the closest and acted fast. Their convoy switched routes and drove full boar through the empty streets of the German city. The two BSAA branches had cooperated quickly to evacuate the civilian population in the area. 

For two months now they’ve been receiving vital information that made their operations more efficient and effective. In fact, they’d even prevented major disasters due to suspiciously accurate reports.

Each time, there would be no trace or indication on who exactly was sending these documents and tips! Even their best tech and decryption specialists were stumped at how their mysterious “friend” managed to avoid leaving any evidence!

Chris Redfield’s face was set in a determined, stern expression as he manned the gun turret on his armored vehicle. The enemy they were facing now were androids purchased by a recently surfaced terror group only identifying themselves as “WVC.” The group also began to purchase low grade viral weapons judging by the large sums of money being passed through private channels. And again, they continued to wonder about how the hell these leaks were possible!

Where they designed to lull the BSAA into a state of false security? An attempt to throw them into a power play by clearing out competition for the title of “Evil Biotech Corporation Supreme”?

Arriving on scene to aid Delta’s efforts, the familiar sound of Piers’ rifle cracked over the sky like thunder. Chris noticed an android’s head completely obliterated before it could open fire on the convoy. 

“Nice shot Piers!” the captain spoke into his earpiece, as he dismounted from the armored car and moved in to position behind cover. The android and human BSAA troops cooperated to keep pressure on the enemy droids.

They were far more advanced model than they’d seen up to this point. Tougher armor and a bit faster than the average heavy foe; these units also seemed to coordinate more efficiently.

“Wasn’t me, sir!” came the distressed reply of his lieutenant, and Redfield immediately looked around. 

“Keep your heads down. Sniper!”

More gunshots rang out, as one by one each android fell to a scrap heap. However, they had yet to open fire on the BSAA as they scrambled to locate the unknown shooter.

“South! The bell tower! Spotted muzzle flash!” Piers’ voice was eager determination.

“Bravo! Coordinates have been marked; get to that building and find the sniper!”

“Roger!”

However, as they reigned in the battle with the androids Bravo reported finding no one in the sweep. Confusion grew, and the men shared stories about mysterious networks and ghost operatives on battlefields that night. 

_22:00_

Command and most high ranking officers had been called into a digital mission briefing that night to discuss their ‘informant’ or the ‘friendly’ sniper. Theories and decisions were divided and mixed; they decided to capture and question anyone connected to the data leaks and mission interference.

From his mobile command center Chris was more embarrassed and annoyed that data leaked to him had ‘xoxo hot stuff’ as a signature.

They’re definitely toying with him, that’s for sure.

_February 25, 2013_  
_04:00_

“I heard it’s a phantom.”

“You’re kidding me! It’s obviously gotta be some new android or something. I mean, it just vanished and outmaneuvered us! I was there!” 

“Focus!” someone snapped from beside the chattering BSAA operatives.

_Elsewhere..._

AG900 observed the North American and European BSAA convoy traveling through Berlin with some degree of comfort. Personally intervening on the battlefield was a high risk option; however, the deviant knew there would be a higher casualty rate if he didn’t. He activated his stealth camouflage and leapt from his rooftop perch. The android made his way towards the next battle with WVC droids, careful to keep out of view of surveillance and recon units scattered over the route.

AG900 took his place at his new sniping post; a slightly more discreet high rise building. His visor displayed hacked camera feeds outside of his location, and at the same time he took aim down the scope of his anti material rifle.

When the fighting erupted the first deviant made sure to help keep the WVC from getting the upper hand. 

And when he sees Chris Redfield rush into the thick of the battle to help his men, AG900 becomes entirely focused on keeping the BSAA captain safe.

The deviant android admired the man; both on the battlefield, and every record and piece of intel he’d found on him through the networks. In fact... 

AG900 watched as the human kept calm under fire, and helped escort his teammates out of harm’s way. Chris had the unyielding drive and determination of a machine but his heart and courage was something that only those with flesh and blood seemed to be given. The android’s visor lit with the strange readings from his inner systems; a heavy instability rippled through him as he refocused on safeguarding the BSAA’s forces.

_23:00_

“Given the circumstances... our best chance to lure out this informant is to have an arranged meeting with Captain Redfield acting as our liaison.”

“You’ll be put directly in harms way! What if this is all a trap?” Piers is one of the first to speak out against the decision.

Chris held up a hand to signal his lieutenant to stand down.

After all; what could possibly go wrong with a late night rendezvous with a mysterious operative?


End file.
